One of Us
by Em Gi
Summary: 'Kay, so you know the Gifted students from Meadowbrook. But, what about the other middle school? Y'know, Rosemary Middle School? The other middle school in their community? Rosemary is now a prime target to several dangers because of nine students. Will they save their school in time? Rated T for some Language.


**Welcome to my story! Note, I was inspired by LightsPast to write this and this story is gonna be second priority to my other story. So, I'll update when I can/want to. Enjoy!**

~Carl~

Carlise Novice was slouched in his seat. His brown hair covered his hazel eyes that said don't talk to me. Not that he hated the Gifted class, he just didn't like some of the doucebags put in it. He sat up straight and sighed. It was because of this class, or his gift that he had less then no freedom in his life. Nope, everything from his lunch to his dreams were set by his parents. Chelsea would've never let this happen. But, she was the reason he had his gift and sometimes he'd wish he could switch it for her.

~Jessica~

Jessica Avalon walked through the halls almost dangerously as if anyone who came up to her would get burned, which was possible. She was one girl that could not tolerate people. Who hated every laugh and smile that appeared from someone's mouth. Her hair was rumoured to have been coloured by dried blood. Her eyes were two ice-cold weapons that would make anyone freeze. She walked to Room 902, her dreaded 'Gifted' class. She strode in and took her seat by the window. She stared out the window and saw a few gangsters walking past the school, smoking.

Smoking….Matches….Fire…

The horrible memory awoke in her mind. The familiar crackling and scent filled her ears and lungs. She could almost see it barricading her.

"NO!" She smashed her head on the desk.

"Geez, issues much?" She raised her icy eyes to see Erik the douce Gavins standing in front of her.

~Erik~

"Fuck off Erik." Her cold eyes shot like daggers through his slate-coloured ones as he took the seat behind her.

What was wrong with this girl? Does she ever get bored of being bitter? He fiddled with his blonde hair and decided it was her problem and ignored her as he though of the amazing play he and his buddy Josh made at the game last night. 'The play of the Season' Coach had called it. He got five numbers from the Cheerleaders that night. He called one, but his stupid gift caused a power outage and now the girl thinks he hung up.

He hated his gift and he hated this class.

~May~

Renesme Jennings was running from the Mall across from her school, she got so distracted eating that she didn't notice the time fly. She ran past several people until she got to the road. She ran without looking when she heard the car horn. Her lime green eyes were blinded by headlights and the screeching of tires filled her ears. She threw herself back and waited to be run over.

….

Minutes went by and nothing had happened. May stood up and brushed back her long brown hair and dusted off her leather jacket and pink tutu. The car had frozen in it's tracks as well as the driver's face. She looked at her silver watch to see the hands not moving.

She did it again.

~Vanessa~

Vanessa West entered her least favourite class with a flip of her curly gold hair. Her violet eyes scanned the room, how unfortunate it was to be stuck in a room full of freaks. But, her? She wasn't a freak. She just had a few problems and those can be sorted.

On the other hand, her gift was quite useful when she needed something to 'disappear'. But, she hadn't mastered it yet. Vanessa was about to sit down when someone forcefully walked past her, pushing her on the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL!" She hissed at the person who's back was turned.

"Maybe if you weren't so concerned on judging people, you wouldn't have fallen." The girl turned around and Vanessa groaned on seeing her least favourite person in the world.

Kritika Kumar.

~Kritika~

Kritika's calm brown eyes turned to meet Vanessa's hateful glare, but before Vanessa could say anything, she cut her off.

"_bus_." She spoke the Hindi word for enough. "What's done is done. No need to drag out petty matters." With a swing of her waist-long black hair done in a long braid, she turned away and took the seat behind the materialistic girl.

Truth be told, she didn't hate the girl. She was just disappointed that she only valued fashion and boys in her life. They were contrasts in personality, which never bothered Kritika. She believed different people shaped the world and she met this new variety of people when she moved here from India. She loved the new people, they were like a taste of a new food. Shraddha would love it here…

Shraddha, her wonderful _didi_. Whom she missed everyday, every second. Sometimes she wished that it hadn't happened….then maybe she could be with her _di_.

~Shay~

Shayanne Grey made a sharp turn around the school. Her curly black hair swayed back and forth in the crisp autumn breeze. Her silver eyes were darting everywhere, making sure no one saw her. She hated breaking rules, but she'd have to jump through the window of Room 902 to keep her perfect attendance record! She finally stopped at the window and saw just a crack was open! She was about to open it when she looked by a near bush. A blue jay was lying on the ground; completely motionless.

"Oh you poor thing!" She ran to the tranquil bird and gently cupped it in her hands as she brought it up to her face. In the blink of an eye, the bird ruffled it's feathers and flew away. Shay smiled at it as it flew to the orange-leafed forest behind her school.

So, this was her gift. To bring things back to life.

~Lance~

Lance Sanchez sluggishly walked into the Gifted class as he did with any class. It didn't matter that people like him were here, he was and always will be constantly mortified of himself. His somber amber eyes glared at the floor while his dark hair hid them. He was walking to the back of the class when he bumped Vanessa, gazing at herself in her hand mirror.

"Aaah!" Vanessa dropped the mirror, but it didn't shatter as it landed mirror side up. "Argh! Damn it Lance! Pick it up!"

He sighed, knowing he didn't wanna piss her off. "Yes, Vanessa…" He bent down beside the mirror and drew his hand on it to pick it up.

**CRACK!** Shards of the mirror flew across the room. Carl dodged one. May was almost hit when she walked in. One barely missed Kritika. And one cut Vanessa's hand.

"Shit!" She hissed while looking at the scarlet line that had begun to pour blood. Her violet eyes burned with fury as she glared at Lance. "Fuck you Lance! Can you do anything right?"

He muttered a wordless apology and took a seat at the back of the class. His gift. The gift that had made him lose so much in life. The gift that destroyed his family. The gift that made him a monster.

That was it. His gift for destruction.

~?~

She walked into the room right as the bell rang, making sure no students would be late. She stood in front of her desk and smiled at them all, "Good afternoon Class."

"Good afternoon Madame." The echoed her pleasant tone.

"Now, let's see…" She scanned the classroom and saw one empty seat. "I suppose _he's_ late again?"

**Hahahahaha! How was it? You don't know EVERYTHING about the class in the first chapter! Well, moving on. I am gonna give people the chance to SEND IN the ninth student (I originally had one, but I didn't like him).**

**My only guidelines are: It can only be by PM. He must be a boy. He cannot have any of the gifts used by the original Gifted students and to make things easier I have a little form you can fill out for this :)**

Name:

Age (12, 13, or 14):

Grade(6, 7, or 8):

Nationality (where is he from):

Appearance (be as detailed as possible):

Personality (detailed as possible):

Gift:

Family and Friends:

Likes and Dislikes:

How he got his gift and his Family Life:

Anything Extra:

**I'm looking forward to reading your OCs! Also, this will be running until Chapter 2 is out and any extra characters may be used at some future point.**

**Later guys! ~Em Gi**


End file.
